Minnesota hurt my angel
by TotallyEmmazing
Summary: Summery: Cas gets the flu after a hunt in Minnesota. Unfortunately, the sickness infects his grace as well as his vessel and his wings feel like they're being ripped to shreds. Add a headache and nausea and you get one very sick angel. Cas just wants Dean to come make the pain stop. Warning: This is Destiel. This is also my first fanfic ever so thanks to everybody who reads it!


Summery: Cas gets the flu after a hunt in Minnesota. Unfortunately, the sickness infects his grace as well as his vessel and his wings feel like they're being ripped to shreds. Add a headache and nausea and you get one very sick angel. Cas just wants Dean to come make the pain stop. **Warning: This is Destiel.** This is also my first fanfic ever so thanks to everybody who reads it and reviews are greatly appreciated!

Also as my friend/Beta reader has told me Dean is a somewhat out of character. Oh goodness! Apparently I'm confusing fan fiction with reality again!  
Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural?...wow, I think I just peed a little at the thought...  
Lastly a great thanks to my friends for reading this over and fixing my many mistakes! (Though I take all the blame for the mistakes that it still contains.)

**Note  
**Me: Contradictory to what it seems in the story and the title I do not hate Minnesota.  
Dean: Yeah sure Emma we all know you have some sort of problem with the land of 10,000 lakes...  
Me: *Cough* We actually have 11,842...  
Sam: Dean, you just got schooled by a girl.  
Dean: Shut up Sam.  
Sam: Well it's true!  
Dean: You have five-seconds before I come over there and punch you in the face.  
Sam: BRING IT.  
Me: Guys, stop it! This is my authors note! All I want to say is that I don't hate Minnesota, and if you don't calm down I'm going to have to call Bobby! Now apologize to each other!  
Sam: ...Sorry Dean...  
Dean:...Sorry...MOOSE.  
Sam: THATS IT.  
-Scuffle-  
Me: Oy vey. They never learn. Well, thanks for reading this and enjoy the story!

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Cas were camped out in the small town of New Ulm Minnesota. They had just finished what should have been an easy salt and burn gig, but the harsh winter had taken its toll, and wind chill had gotten below -15 degrees. Cas ended up being the only one who could shovel though the frozen earth, so he told Sam and Dean to wait in the car out of the cold. Dean wanted to give Cas his jacket, but the angel refused saying he did't want Dean to catch a cold. Once he finished, he got back into the Impala, claiming he was fine, and that the weather didn't bother him. Later that night, Sam ended up going out with the geeky brunette girl he met at the library. Dean smiled "Go get her, tiger." Sam blushed and stammered something about not being home till morning. Dean went out to get a drink and hustle a little pool at one of the neighborhood bars.

"I think I shall just go back to the motel room to...pray." Castiel told the brothers. Dean noted that Cas was a bit pale, but shrugged off the nagging feeling, blaming it on the cold weather and difficult work he did earlier that night.

After getting enough money for the next few weeks, Dean headed back to the motel to check on Cas. When he entered the room, he knew something was wrong. He saw that the light was on in the bathroom and he ran in to find Castiel huddled on the white tile floor, vomiting into the motels toilet.

"Dean, I do not feel very well." Cas said as he continued to empty the rest of his dinner in to the plumbing.

"Oh Cas, I think you have the flu." Dean said guiltily. He cursed himself for letting Cas go out into the cold in just his trench coat while he was already sick. _Freaking Minnesota and its freaking winters. Hurt my angel...gonna pay... _Dean fumed_._

"Dean everything hurts." Cas muttered. "My stomach hurts, and my head hurts."

Cas' words brought him back to Earth and Dean winced "Yeah Cas, that happens with the flu but it won't last long it's probably just a 24 hour bug."

"But Dean, even my wings hurt." Moaned Castiel as he gripped the toilet with white knuckles.

"Your wings?" Dean questioned. His interest was immediately piqued, he had never seen Cas' wings before, but he regretted his excitement instantly after seeing the pain in his angels deep blue eyes.

"Yes, Dean, my wings." Cas whispered."I think my grace has been infected as well." He groaned "It feels as though my wings are being twisted and contorted inside of me."

Deans heart broke into pieces while watching the man heave into the toilet yet again.

"Cas, maybe you should bring them out for a while?" He couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain, it was almost unbearable but he had to keep it together for Cas' sake.

"I don't think I can Dean. It just hurts so much." Cas said as he leaned his head against the wall in exhaustion. Dean placed a hand on the man's forehead to find a slight fever. He stood up to get a washcloth when he felt a shaky hand griped around his ankle. "Dean, please, don't leave me. I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

"Cas, no, you're not a burden! Don't ever say that! I'm never going to leave you." Dean replied forcefully

"Never?"

"Never." Dean said firmly "I'm just getting something to cool you down."

Cas nodded weakly as he reluctantly removed his hold on Dean, and leaned back over the bowl, panting. Dean dampened the dark blue cloth and walked back over to Cas. He slowly wiped Castiel's forehead with and caressed his hair in slow calming strokes. Cas started whimpering in pain again.

"Shhhh shhhh, its okay, love." Dean murmured. "Cas, is it still your wings?"

Cas nodded, stifling a groan.

"Cas, I don't think we have a choice, we need to get your wings out." Dean just needed to alleviate some of the pain that he was seeing in his angels face.

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut. "Okay." He said tersely.

Dean removed his trench coat and pulled the tie gently off his neck. Then he carefully pealed off Cas' shirt and ran a hand down his smooth pale back.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Cas cried in agony.

"No, baby, don't, its okay. It's all right..." Dean repeated soothingly.

Cas leaned back over and vomited again, partly from the flu and partly from the immense torment in his back.

"Cas, on the count of three, I want you to bring out your wings, okay? You can hold my hand if you need to." Dean added. Cas immediately reached out and grabbed his hand into a death grip. "One." Cas' grip tightened. "Two." Deans hand was starting to turn purple but his entire focus was on the heavenly creature in front of him. "Three!"

Cas screamed in pain as his wings suddenly appeared in the cramped bathroom. Cas' grip on Deans hand immediately went slack as he collapsed to the floor breathing heavily with a pained expression. He was openly crying now, the tears rolling down his face in torrents. Dean grabbed him into a hug while Cas sobbed on his shoulder.

"Make it stop Dean! Please make it stop!"

Dean sat there for a moment, but then realized that if he wanted any chance to get Cas better he would have to get him out into the open. Castiel was in no shape to walk, but the room was barley big enough for two, not even close to the amount of room needed to house Cas' large wings. Dean thought for a second then scooped Cas up, cradling him to his chest like a small child, all the while murmuring soft reassurances. "Shhh, it will all be okay, don't cry, don't cry." Dean pressed his lips to the angels forehead as he walked. He laid Cas on one of the beds, stomach down, head resting near the edge over a trashcan in case his nausea made a reappearance. It was at that moment, Dean got a good look at Castiel's wings. They were luminescent and as dark as midnight. The smooth contours of the creamy feathers lined up to make a seamless layer of black velvet. Dean audibly gasped as he beheld the beauty and wonder of the wings. Before he could stop himself he ran his hand though the soft layers of downey feathers.

Cas sobbed harder.

Dean snatched his hand away. "I'm so sorry Cas I didn't mean to hurt you please forgive-"

"No, Dean, please, that feels so much better. Please!" The angel cried his blue eyes filled with longing.

Dean looked shocked but continued running his hand down Cas' wings, massaging the tense muscles.

For the first time that night, a look a relief flooded the sick man's face.

Dean continued to work his way though the first wing and then switched to the second one trying to calm the rigidness. He worked for a while whispering calming noises, and giving Cas sips of water and medication once his stomach calmed down. After he finished, he just sat on the edge of the bed, stroking the wings softly as Castiel sighed in contentment. They both sat in silence until Dean was convinced Cas had fallen asleep. Suddenly, the angel opened his eyes. They were brimming with tears of relief and gratitude.

"Thank you." He whispered to Dean.

"You're welcome, Cas." Dean said with a small smile. "I would do anything for you. Now it's time for you to get some rest, okay? I just want you to get better."

"Me too." Sighed Cas. "Dean?"

"Yes, my angel?"

"I love you." Cas said. He yawned and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean said laying down and wrapping his arms around the angel. He pulled him tight and nuzzled his face into Cas' neck. "I love you too."


End file.
